


Snuff and Other Stuff (Like Tattoos and Poor Life Decisions)

by violetsarefuckingpurple



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: (I'm gonna fail my classes and I blame Brennan Lee Mulligan), A terrifying amount of italics and capital letters, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, Fabian has a lot of thoughts and denial and feelings and internal swearing, Fluff and Crack, Gay Crisis (I guess), I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, Oh welp guess it's too late now what a shame, Pining, Snuff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarefuckingpurple/pseuds/violetsarefuckingpurple
Summary: " In his defense, he had thought it would be funny. And it is. It’s fucking hilarious. The Ball is bouncing off of the fucking walls. But unfortunately it seems to be the sort of hilarious that is also horrifically endearing."Sometimes you convince your bro to do drugs with you, they get a bunch of tattoos, and you realize that you are very gay. Oops.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	Snuff and Other Stuff (Like Tattoos and Poor Life Decisions)

**Author's Note:**

> XD I hope you like this, it popped into my head while I watched episode 5 of the second season because for someone who passed a constitution save, Fabian was really supporting Riz getting COVERED with tattoos so... Leave a comment if you liked it because I was supposed to write an essay tonight but I wrote this instead so I need support to validate MY poor life decisions.

It would be maybe unfair for Fabian to blame it on the snuff, though he fully intends to later. Granted, the excuse does have some truth to it because he  _ is _ high as fuck right now, but it is not exactly the full story. The  _ actual _ full story, uh, goes something like this. 

So Fabian is the son of a famous pirate, right, and he loves his father (dead by his hand and all), and his friends are uh, not entirely incorrect in the belief that he tries to emulate him quite often. This includes doing snuff on a giant amalgamation city of decimated pirate boats shoved together. It also includes falling helplessly in love with badass and beautiful elven women, which is definitely what Fabian is most focused on right now. Except, uh, (and he will deny the shit out of this later should it come up, and definitely blame the snuff for the sake of his own sanity) that is… a lie. Just a straight up lie. In fact, apart from the fact that she  _ should _ be, Aelwen Abernant could not be farther from Fabian’s mind at the moment. And also blaming this situation on the snuff is, for now, complete bullshit, because a) Fabian had suggested this and he may as well lie in the bed he fucking made, and b) he’s not nearly as fucked up as most of his friends are at the moment and can definitely think somewhat clearly. 

Basically, he had had the brilliant idea of doing snuff for the first time (after years of turning it down when it was freely offered in his household) with… everybody if they wanted, but uh, especially with Riz. In his defense, he had thought it would be funny. And it is. It’s fucking hilarious. The Ball is bouncing off of the fucking walls. But unfortunately it seems to be the sort of hilarious that is also  _ horrifically  _ endearing. 

“ _ The  _ ** _Night Yorb_ ** _ ,”  _ Riz pitches into Fabian’s side and grabs his elbow with an excited and slightly manic expression “ _ It all makes sense now! _ ” Which, Fabian really doesn’t think it does, but he is quite enjoying Riz’s  _ vibrating  _ attention. 

Gorgug, and then a bunch of the others following his lead, get tattoos. 

Fabian should, guaranteed, 100%, be stopping them because they all guaranteed, 100%, are not in the right states of mind to be making permanent body-altering decisions right now.

Fabian does not stop them.

They are The Bad Kids, adventurers, heroes, etc. If they want tattoos, fucking have at it. This is hardly the most dangerous thing they have ever done, and everyone seems to be having a goddamn  _ fantastic _ time. Kristen, adhered to the loping back of her girlfriend’s wolf form is laughing hysterically at nothing, her neck a stinging red and black. Gorgug is weeping over a crumpled napkin, but Fabian thinks that’s because he thinks it’s cute for some reason. All in all, everyone -- tattooed or otherwise -- seems to be having a blast. And then Riz catches on to the tattoo frenzy. 

Fabian should, guaranteed, 100%, be stopping him.

Fabian does not stop him. 

Fabian makes no claims to be a good person, ok? He is an adventurer and as every adult in his life so often reminds him, adventurers are historically not very  _ good _ people. Great yes, but not  _ good _ , there is too much violence in the job description for that. Also, he is high (enough to blame this on). And he is his father’s son. And, fuck it ok, being his father’s son apparently has nothing to do with badass and beautiful elven women but rather just badasses because that is the only thing out of that category that Riz matches, and  _ YES, OK, SO HE THINKS THE BALL WOULD LOOK HOT WITH SOME TATTOOS, OK? ARE YOU HAPPY? SO HE DOESN’T SO MUCH  _ ** _NOT STOP_ ** _ RIZ FROM GETTING LIKE A MILLION TATTOOS OF EVERY CLUE THEY HAVE EVER GOTTEN EVER, SO MUCH AS  _ ** _HEARTILY _ ** _ ENCOURAGE IT, AND YES HE STARES WAY TOO LONG AT RIZ’S BARE CHEST WHILE HE GETS THEM DONE, AND YES HE IS KINDA (DEFINITELY) SOME MIXTURE OF TURNED ON AND ENDEARED AS RIZ CLUTCHES HIS HAND AND GRINS UP AT HIM WILDLY! SUE HIM, FIGHT HIM, FUCK HIM, IT WILL DEFINITELY NOT FREAK HIM OUT AS MUCH AS THE SUDDEN REALIZATION THAT HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE IN LOVE WITH HIS BADASS GOBLIN BEST FRIEND. WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED HE IS A BAD PERSON WHO WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION, OK? SO FUCKING DROP IT. _

Ahem, Riz rolls his bare shoulders now ornately covered with swirls of black ink and tender red flesh, and smirks up at Fabian asking if he liked them, and Fabian definitely does not nearly swallow his tongue. It is the snuff. This is all the snuff, and Fabian will stand by that statement no matter what evidence comes up to the contrary. It is the fucking snuff. 

Some other stuff happens, something to do with packing up and heading to the hotel and Sandra Lynn going off with… someone (he isn’t paying attention), and he sneaks away from the group more fucking stealthily than he has ever done anything before, careful more than anything else to not tip off Riz to the fact that he is leaving because The Ball is paranoid and will guaranteed, 100% follow him, and Fabian can’t promise himself that if he and Riz are alone right now he won’t lick him to see if the tattoos have a taste (not that he would know what Riz usually tastes like, which now seems to be a  _ glaring  _ gap in his worldly education). Being angsty and mourning his father seems a vastly preferable experience to having a giant gay crisis and possibly ruining his friendship with his best friend by trying to have drugged up sex with him in the middle of a crowded restaurant. So Fabian sneaks away, and gets angsty, and does not think about kissing Riz till his lips are as red and tender as the skin surrounding his fresh tattoos. 

He will blame this on the snuff later. Fuck you, he is Fabian Aramais Seacaster and he can lie if he damn well wants,  _ Baron Riz’s fake boyfriend who is not from the Baronies _ . 

(And his best friend who is highly attentive and observant and is also a literal licensed detective will definitely not figure any of this out ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyed, and I hope you all have a lovely *insert time here*


End file.
